Bleeding air from the compressor to the turbine of a gas turbine engine is desirable for cooling the turbine and providing sealing pressure between turbine components. Pressure losses in a bleed path through which the air flows are preferably minimized in order to provide sufficient cooling and sealing within the turbine and to increase gas turbine engine efficiency.